GUN-0000 DIAVION Gundam
The GUN-0000 DIAVION Gundam (aka Winged Guardian) is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Throne DIAVION: Darkening of Light and the final mobile suit of the GU Gundam Throne Series. It is piloted by Daemon Sai. It appears in Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End piloted again by Daemon Sai. Combat Characteristics The mobile suit was the original design of the GUN-01 DAEVION Gundam, but was scraped for the current version of the DAEVION. The suit was heavily detailed with weaponry and shielding, so it can manage by itself in combat. It was finally created after DAEVION A was destroyed and Dexza needed more conventional mobile suits with power like that of the C.E.D. Gundam. After being created, Dexza had the necessarily fire power. Armaments *GU Busters The GU Busters are fold-able buster swords stashed in its back for close combat. *GU Beam Sabers The GU Beam Sabers are standard weapons for all mobile suit, but DIAVION's beam sabers are stronger and better. *GU Beam Daggers The GU Beam Daggers are standard weapons for all mobile suit, but DIAVION's beam daggers are stronger and better. *GU Mecha Vulcan The Mecha Vulcan is DIAVION's only long range weapon. Because of its size, leight and weight, it's extremly heavy, making it hard to aim at anything with it. *GU Fan Shield *GU Blades The GU Blades are mini versions of C.E.D. Gundam's GU Blade. They are stored in the side stirts. *GU Arker Knifes The GU Arker Knifes are the only weapons created by the Red Knife Army and given to DIAVION's inventory. *GU Short Blades The Short Blades are standard weapons for all mobile suits. *GU Long Blades The Long Blades are DIAVION's unique weapons. *GU Beam Shields The GU Beam Shields are DIAVION unique ability. Created from the GU Field, the Beam Shields generate from the arms and legs. Forms *Normal Mode (Phase 1) *KABATA Mode (Phase 2) A variant of the KABUTO Mode, the KABATA Mode lasts as long as the Trans Am System. The KABATA Mode is one of the unique features of the DIAVION Gundam. It is known as the Second Phase. *MECHA Mode (Phase 3) The MECHA Mode is one of the unique features of the DIAVION Gundam. it is known as the Third Phase. *HEAVENLY Mode (Final Phase) The HEAVENLY Mode is one of the unique features of the DIAVION Gundam. Known as the Final Phase, the HEAVENLY Mode increases by infinity times five. Systems *Trans Am Arch Burst The Trans Am Arch Burst was taken from the remains of the True Guardian and installed in to DIAVION, but everything was tweaked so the Arch Burst could operate properly, and the Arch Burst actually works 1% better than it would on the True Guardian. *GU Core Burst The Core Burst was meant to be very powerful, but was disappointing compared to the HEAVENLY Mode. *GU Mecha Field The Mecha Field is a variant of a GU Field. It is activated during Phase 3. *Renivater Interface Installed in the cockpit, the interface provides an advantage towards the pilot's abilities. *Mecha Vortex System A variant of the Vortex Drive System, the Mecha Vortex System is weaker than the original version, only able to stop time instead of being able to cross through time and space. History This the history of the DIAVION Gundam, before and after it's run. Before Creation During Throne: DAEVION, DIAVION Gundam sets an example for all GU Gundam Throne Units, it is strictly forbidden for Throne mobile suits to have God-like powers. The designs were meant to be destroyed, but Cherub manages to keep the designs, knowing somehow that they would need the designs one day. Combat For combat history, go to: Daemon Sai Defence For defence history, go to: Daemon Sai Statistics From a scale of one to ten (and keep in mind, the phases break the scale): NM (Normal Mode), KM (KABATA Mode), MM (MECHA Mode), HM (HEAVENLY Mode) *Range: 10 (NM), 20 (KM), 30 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Shength: 10 (NM), 20 (KM), 30 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Melee: 10 (NM), 20 (KM), 29 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Speed: 10 (NM), 31 (KM), 37 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Defence: 10 (NM), 27 (KM), 33 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Evasion: 10 (NM), 19 (KM), 21 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) *Accuracy: 1 (NM), 2 (KM), 37 (MM), ∞x5 (HM) Appears in *''Mobile Suit Gundam Throne: DAEVION'' (Mensioned) *''Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D.: End of Unitiy'' *''Mobile Savior Gundam EVA: Generations of Roots'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Throne DIAVION: Darkness of Light'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam ROUGE: Eternity of Hope'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Giga: Framing of Insanity'' *''Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End'' *''Mobile Savior Gundam: Saika'' *''Mobile Savior Gundam: Full Saika'' *''Mobile Savior Gundam: Pure Saika'' Variants *''GUN-01 DAEVION Gundam'' *''GUN-02 DAEVION X Gundam'' *''GUN-03 DAEVION S Gundam'' *''GUN-04 DAEVION A Gundam'' *''GUN-05 ACEA Gundam'' *''GUN-06 ACEA X Gundam'' Trivia *The page uses Ransac16's statistics part in all of his mobile suit pages. Category:Gundam